Avatar: Pandora's Moonlight
by NenaLozara
Summary: The Na'vi face a new story with the Sky People, what is Eywa meant to teach them this time?
1. Chapter 1: The Wrong Song

**Avatar: Pandora's Moonlight **

_By Andrea L. (NenaLozara)_

_**CHAPTER 1: "The Wrong Song"**_

She opened her eyes. No-one had ever seen eyes like those. She was breathing heavily, her spine hitting the ground's dark soil from time to time, as the spasms moved her whole body. Her eyes turned from seeing the sky to looking at her observers, entering into a clear panic attack. She screamed and tried to get up, but the weakness of her limbs didn't help at all. She fell again, residing on her weak arms to drag her body away from the strangers. That's when she noticed. She moved her eyes from her observers to her own body. Her eyes opened even more. Her pupils became smaller, showing her strange iris color even more and her heart rate increased. Something was gravely wrong with her. She started to scream as she looked at herself, making the strangers take their hands to their pointy ears.  
"We should really call Neytiri and Mo'at." said one of them, in their language.  
"I will be so embarrassed." said another.  
The strangers left, except for the one that spoke last, and she got nearer to the screaming female on the floor.  
"Sh... Sh. Stay, Otay'nit. Don't you recognize me?" the stranger asked in the language she knew both used. "Otay'nit... It's your mother."  
The screaming female ceased when an overwhelming warmth took over her whole body. She couldn't understand a word, but whatever the blue woman said, made her feel better.  
"I am Rokyti. Dear daughter... Do you remember me?"  
She looked up to see the woman, trying to decipher what she said, and at the same time trying to explain what was about her that made her feel so calm.  
Suddenly two other tall and blue women appeared in the entrance of the place they were in. Rokyti turned her head like an owl, looking at the newcomers.  
"Mo'at, Neytiri... I..."  
"Rokyti, what have you done?" asked one of them, with a red ornament on her black hair and red clothing. Rokyti immediately moved to hug and hold on her.  
"Please, forgive me Sister." Rokyti said as a couple of tears rolled down her face. "I couldn't take the pain. It was too much sorrow. I had to do something for my child. So young, so young..."  
"You played with the unknown." said Neytiri as she looked at her mother embrace the crying other. "You have played with what only a tsah k can control."  
"At ease, Neytiri, at ease. She is a mother. We feel pain beyond known sorrows." said Mo'at with a warm tone, as she passed her hand over Rokyti's black hair.  
By that time, Otay'nit had already dragged her weak body far, towards a corner, looking at the others with fear. The three blue women walked slowly towards her.  
"It's ok, Otay'nit. It's me, Neytiri. Do you see me?"  
Otay'nit looked at her, still with fear in her eyes.  
"What's wrong? Why won't she speak? Why is she so afraid of her own mother?" asked Rokyti as she approached her daughter, taking her hand near to her legs.  
Otay'nit moved her legs, trying to avoid the touch, as she also avoided to see her and the others, turning her face to a side. Mo'at looked closely as that happened, analyzing every movement.  
"She is not afraid of her mother. She is afraid of us. Of what we are. I am sorry to say, Rokyti, that you couldn't save your daughter." Mo'at said as she sat in front of Otay'nit, together with Rokyti. "Talk to us, child. Say anything. We will listen to anything."  
Neytiri did the same, looking at a pain expression on Otay'nit's face.  
"Mother." she said, "there's something wrong. She is hurting."  
Otay'nit tried to make herself smaller on the corner, holding her knees with her arms. Her breathing turned heavy again and she showed her teeth, tensing every single muscle of her body.  
"She is changing." Neytiri said as she kept looking. "Something is changing her."  
Otay'nit seemed to move a little, but she wasn't really moving, it was her body. Her legs became a little shorter, her arms too, together with her whole body. The twitching suddenly stopped and Otay'nit opened her eyes, looking relieved.  
"I must consult this with the forest." said Mo'at as she looked Otay'nit's body give up to tiredness. "Something was wrong about your song."  
" D nde estoy?" asked Otay'nit, without looking at the other women. " Qui nes son ustedes?"  
"She's speaking in another language." said Neytiri as she stood up. "I will go get Jake."  
Neytiri ran out the place.  
"Can you understand what we are saying?" asked Mo'at as she caressed one of the feet of Otay'nit.  
" Qu me pas ? C mo llegu aqu ?" she kept asking, not caring about being touched. She was way too tired, way too weak to react.  
"I had never heard that language before..." said Mo'at.  
"Child, daughter of mine. Do you know who I am?" Rokyti asked as she approached Otay'nit even more, sitting beside her, towards where her face was looking.  
Rokyti took her head with dead weight to try and make her lost eyes see her. "Can you see me?"  
Jake and Neytiri entered together with a rush and Jake immediately walked to Otay'nit and her mother, going down to his knees.  
"Hello." said Jake in English. "Can you speak again, please? I need to hear you speak."  
Otay'nit's eyes reacted, turning them to see Jake, without moving her face from Rokyti's hands.  
"Hablas ingl s." she answered, with a little more life in her tone. "Yo hablo espa ol, pero puedo hablar ingl s. I can speak English."  
Jake smiled, just like Neytiri and Mo'at. "That is great!"  
Rokyti looked at them, not understanding. "What? What happened?"  
"She doesn't speak our language, but she speaks english. That is the language that Jake knows and that Neytiri and I learned." answered Mo'at, in their language.  
Rokyti smiled as she looked again at her daughter's tired face, a tear of joy falling down her left eye.  
"Tell her... I see her." said Rokyti.  
"Your mother says she sees you." said Jake with a smile, looking at the encounter in front of him.  
Otay'nit made a confused gesture, turning her eyes to see Rokyti.  
"She's not my mother." she answered, provoking a change in the others' facial expression. "I don't know what I am doing here..."


	2. Chapter 2: Learning About Yourself

**Avatar: Pandora's Moonlight**

_By Andrea L. (NenaLozara)_

_**CHAPTER 2: "Learning About Yourself"**_

* * *

She felt a lot better. After the shock of finding herself in a strange place with strange people, facing the unknown and the pain, she finally found calmness in Rokyti's talking and singing. She didn't understand what she was saying, but she could easily notice when she said something funny. It made her laugh, even if they didn't share the same language. Rokyti made funny faces and Otay'ni couldn't stand imagine what she was actually saying together with that face. Her mood improved a lot since everyone else left the place. The others made her feel prisoned, while Rokyti, even though she also observed her, saw her in a way that the feeling was different. Otay'nit started looking at her own body. Her long legs, her long arms and slim torso. She was happy about her slim and plain stomach, but what she really enjoyed was discovering her long tail. A tail! The others she had seen also had tails, but there was something so special about it; something she couldn't remember. For some reason, even if everyone had one, she still felt amazed by it. She spent a lot of time playing with it, moving the tail from side to side, looking to be able to control it better. Rokyti was full of joy while she saw Otay'nit's gestures when discovering something new, or when trying to figure something out. She also introduced her more calm daughter to her favorite fruit. That purple color always attracted Otay'nit, together with its sweet smell and taste. This time wasn't the exception, Otay'nit took it as fast as she could and immediately bite it. Rokyti smiled, it seemed like deep inside, she was her daughter after all.  
It was almost nightfall and Jake visited the small and covered place where Rokyti and Otay'nit were staying. Jake made a greeting to Rokyti.  
"How is she?" he asked in their language, avoiding to look at Otay'nit, in case she still felt uncomfortable.  
"She's oh, so much better, JakeSully. She's been all better since you, Neytiri and Mo'at left. She's been laughing and exploring her body, she has even eaten already." answered Rokyti, with excitement in her voice.  
"I am so happy for you two. Do you think she's ready to speak to me?"  
"I think she's more than ready. She's been trying to communicate with me, we have been able to talk with signs and gestures. She's very expressive."  
Jake formed a relieved smile, finally turning to see Otay'nit, who was passing her fingers through the connected strings of one of the beds.  
"Otay'nit." called out Jake.  
Otay'nit turned her head immediately.  
"Can we speak without your mother here?" he asked in English.  
"She's not my mother. And yes, we can." she answered.  
Rokyti made a small corporal gesture and stepped out of the place, leaving Jake and Otay'nit alone.  
"How do you feel?" Jake asked with a calm smile.  
"I feel better now. It's all so... strange, it's all new for me." Otay'nit answered, at the time that her left hand played with the tip of her tail.  
"I don't understand some things, Otay'nit. Why do you keep saying Rokyti is not your mother? How come you don't recognize yourself and the others like you?"  
Otay'nit gave a short sigh, turning her strange colored eyes to see Jake.  
"The only reason I respond to that name is because everyone seems to know me with it, but to be honest, I don't recognize that name as mine. I don't remember what happened, but I'm sure I was somewhere else before appearing here. I can only remember the feeling..."  
At that moment, Jake got closer, amazed by her words and curious for answers.  
"Tell me. Tell me anything you remember."  
"I can only remember... pain." she said as her tail embraced her left arm and her face went down, pointing towards the floor. "I remember thinking I was going to die. I remember thinking my life was over, and suddenly I felt a lot of wind, a lot of movement, as if my body were a puppet being thrown. I couldn't breathe for a couple of moments, and I suddenly appeared here, forcing myself to breathe."  
Jake looked at her movements and the flow of her words, slowly forming a thought-full face.  
"I thought my life was over." she said with a lower voice, forming a small and sad smile. "I just can't remember what life was actually ending."  
"Well, we have a couple of clues. You don't recognize yourself or us, because you used to look different. You talk English and another unknown language for us..."  
"Spanish." she interrupted.  
"Spanish! Then you..." Jake's eyes suddenly got lost in between thoughts.  
Otay'nit looked at him as he faded, waiting for some kind of reveal.  
"Can it be?" he asked, not specifically to Otay'nit, but to himself as well. "Is Eywa that powerful? Is it possible that... you are human?"  
Otay'nit reacted. The word sounded familiar; familiar enough for her to recognize herself as part of it.  
"What am I supposed to be right now?"  
"A Na'vi. Our kind is called Na'vi. We live in one of the moons of Polyphemus, called Pandora." answered Jake, still trying to process his own thoughts.  
Otay'nit made a face. "In a moon? Of Polyphemus? For some reason... I don't really get how we can be in a moon."  
Jake gave a small laugh. "That's because you used to live in the Earth." Otay'nit again reacted, recognizing the word. "The Earth had its own moon, which you called the Moon. Things are very different here."  
Otay'nit's face wouldn't change, everything was different around here, nothing was as she remembered, but she couldn't remember anything at all at the same time. All she could do was hearing words that resulted familiar to her.  
Jake smiled again at Otay'nit's thought-full face. "So, if you are not Otay'nit, what is your name? How were you called in Earth? Who are you?"  
Otay'nit turned her eyes to see Jake, finally liberating herself from the existence memorials, and her gesture changed into a sad one.  
"I can't remember..."


	3. Chapter 3: Name

**Avatar: Pandora's Moonlight **

_By Andrea L. (NenaLozara)_

_**CHAPTER 3: "Name"**_

* * *

Hello! I am Nena Lozara and I just want to thank everyone who has read my story. I didn't expect so many visitors in just one day! I do have a lot of time in hands, and my Avatar fan-ness is making me write and write, so I will be updating this very often. I just hope you keep reading and remember to comment! I will receive all reviews, be them positive or negative, and consider their content. :) So far, so good! All positive! Hahaha.  
**** PS:** Just noticed that accents don't appear here, so the Spanish and the Na'vi languages might not be accurate. I was considering using Na'vi language, but thought it could be way too much for you guys. So you will learn Na'vi together with the main character. :) If that's ok with you.  
**** PS 2:** Just want you guys to remember, I don't own the original characters nor story of Avatar (2009), all the rights belong to the genius and rich James Cameron, not to poor me.

* * *

Jake jumped down as his hands grabbed one of Kelutrel's, or Hometree, branches. He left himself fall into his bed, as he heard the body of Neytiri turn towards him.  
"How is Otay'nit?" she asked in a calm voice.  
"She's not Otay'nit, dearest." Jake answered as his eyes wondered around the green leaves and the dark sky in the gaps between them.  
"What do you mean? I saw her, she was Otay'nit. We learned to hunt and ride together."  
"I understand what you mean, but what I am saying is that what you saw was the body of Otay'nit, but it wasn't her inside. She is a human, from Earth."  
"Tawtute. A Sky person? So Otay'nit died, just like she was supposed to... Rokyti used a powerful song, something that moved Eywa, but she just brought back the wrong person." Neytiri said, as she started connecting everything in her mind.  
"I believe that is what happened. But... Neytiri, is it really possible? Is Eywa capable of such a thing?" asked Jake as he turned his face to see Neytiri.  
"I had never heard of that happening, but Eywa is powerful. You have seen what she can do. She changed your soul from one body to another, she controlled every single spirit animal to free us." At that moment, Neytiri looked up to the green and sparkling leaves on top of them, losing herself in the explanation. "There are many ways to communicate with Eywa, and there are very powerful paths to reach her, such as songs. I will have to talk to Rokyti about what she used to convince Her of doing that. Rokyti is an advanced woman, she knows a lot of old ways that are no longer taught normally, except from generation to generation. That might explain why Rokyti was able to have such a connection with Her, even if she is not a tsahik."  
"You work on that, and we must learn as much as we can about this before making Otay'nit confront her memories. For now, I believe we must help her start all over again. Whatever Rokyti did, she gave that girl a chance to live again under different circumstances." said Jakes as he also turned his eyes to see the leaves.  
"I agree with that. Start from zero. Choosing a name, learning the language and manners..."  
"I will do that. I will teach her." said Jake, interrupting Neytiri.  
Neytiri immediately turned her face to see him, as he answered her look by doing the same.  
"Why should you do it? I have done it before, and it resulted very well." she said, making a small gesture towards him.  
Jake gave a small laugh. "I am a soldier. I am tough. I wasn't emotionally distressed, so your teachings resulted effective. This case is special, I don't think she could keep up with your beautiful and strong heart."  
Neytiri smiled gently at him. "You are right. I am not very patient with others, I should better invest my time in learning how and why this happened."  
Jake smiled back, nodding gently. "Good-night, ma Neytiri, Eywa ngahu."  
"Eywa ngahu, ma Jake." she sighed, as they both fell asleep.

The first shine of light touched Jake's face. He opened his eyes and immediately turned to see Neytiri. He smiled when he noticed she was still asleep. It was the best image he could ever have: to wake up and seeing her there, so close. Though, he would like her to be closer.  
After long steps and jumps, he finally got to the place where Otay'nit and Rokyti were staying, finding them both asleep in the same bed. Jake smiled as he approached them silently.  
"Otay'nit. Wake up. Otay'nit, it's a new day." he said in a gentle voice.  
Rokyti woke up, seeing Jake instead of the ceiling. She formed a small and sleepy smile. "Good morning, JakeSully."  
"Good morning, Rokyti. Otay'nit, wake up."  
But Otay'nit wouldn't open her eyes. Rokyti moved her as she pushed her gently by one of her shoulders.  
"Daughter, wake up. JakeSully is here to see you."  
Otay'nit just made a small sound and turned her body, trying to avoid them and the light.  
Rokyti looked at her, confused, while Jake made a face.  
"Typical, you are so human." he said in a low voice. He approached her as Rokyti moved out of the bed, tapping her in the head. "Otay'nit. It's a new day. Na'vi people always look forward towards a new day."  
"I am not Na'vi." she answered with some kind of anger, as she shrunk her body in the bed. "I am human, you know that. I must sleep more."  
Jake's face changed and he gave a small sigh. He should adopt, at least when needed, a 'Neytiri point of view'. Jake turned his eyes to the nearest end at which the bed was fastened. He took his hand to it, undoing the knot. Otay'nit's legs fell to the floor as the bed was untied, eventually taking her whole body to the ground. She made a strong sound, looking with an angry face at Jake.  
"What...?!"  
"It's a new day." Jake said as he smiled to her.  
Otay'nit had already woken up and had her breakfast when Jake decided to finally start.  
"Ok, so I will be your teacher now. We decided that I shall help you have a new beginning here, with the Omaticaya, as if you were a newborn child. I will teach you everything I know. First, we must give you a name. Or do you wish to be called Otay'nit?"  
"No." she immediately responded. "Not Otay'nit. I wish to be called..." she made a small pause, as her eyes turned in sign of thinking. "An'ara."  
"An'ara." Jake said as he smiled. "Welcome to Pandora."

* * *

Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Be a Na'vi

**Avatar: Pandora's Moonlight **

_By Andrea L. (NenaLozara)_

**_CHAPTER 4: "Be a Na'vi"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

An'ara shrinked as she walked besides Jake. Her tail wrapped her left arm and her chin pointed to her own chest, making her look down. She moved her eyes from time to time to look at the others like her, watching her. She was still having trouble to understand their facial expressions, and she couldn't understand what they said as she walked by. She gently turned her head to Jake, but without watching him or the others.  
"What are they saying? Are they talking about me?" As she asked, her eyes turned for a second to see the curious Na'vi around them.  
"Yes, they are. What they say is not important. Some of them know your body as Otay'nit's. Some of them know it's not her, since you look very different. Others mention, in fact, how different you are from the rest." Jake answered with a smile.  
"Different? But... we look the same. How can I be different?"  
"No, An'ara. You do look a little different. You are very short. Na'vi people, even women, are very tall. At least, taller than you are. And your eyes."  
An'ara turned her head up, to look at Jake.  
Jake smiled to her as they kept walking. "Your eyes have a different color. Na'vi eyes are usually yellow, or yellow with green. Yours are... dark. Brown with dark green. No other Na'vi has those eyes."  
An'ara made a face and she turned to see the others around them. They seemed to be walking in circles, around the center of the big tree they were in. She did notice everyone else seemed taller. Her tail kept wrapping her left arm, as she listened carefully to what everybody said, even if she couldn't understand.  
"We live in a huge tree that we call Hometree, or Kelutrel. It is the home of all of the Omaticaya."  
"What are the Omaticaya?" asked An'ara, as she followed Jake's steps up the natural stairs.  
"It is us. This clan, living in Kelutrel." Jake answered as he helped An'ara up a difficult and almost destroyed-like part of the stairs.  
"I thought we were Na'vi." she said as she grabbed Jake's arm, forcing herself up.  
"We are. Na'vi is our species, our race. But Na'vi are all around Pandora, and depending of where they live, they join and make clans. So, the Na'vi living in this forest are part of the Omaticaya, but if you travel away from here, into the coast for example, you will find another clan, such as the Ikran Clan of the Coast. They are Na'vi too, but they are part of another clan." Jake lead An'ara up to one of Kelutrel's big branches, where he invited her to sit.  
An'ara sited at that moment, looking at everything around her with a smile, noticing that the branch they were sitting in wasn't very far from the ground, but far enough for her to be able to see the ceiling of the forest.  
"I understand, so we are all Na'vi, but the group of the Na'vi living here, in the forest, we are Omaticaya."  
"Exactly! So, I will teach you only the basics to be a Na'vi and an Omaticaya, but I won't be able to teach you much of the language, since I'm still learning it myself." said Jake as he sitted in front of her.  
An'ara laughed. "What do you mean? You are important here, aren't you?"  
"Well, yes. I am the warrior clan leader." Jake smiled as he heard her laugh. "You have a beautiful smile and a sweet laugh, you should do it more often."  
An'ara's smile changed into a timid one, as her head moved into her shoulders. "Thank you, but... how come you are still learning the language if you are the Omaticayan leader?"  
Jake made a face gesture, as if he were looking for the right words to answer.  
"Well, I guess we can start with history lessons. And in them, I shall explain to you how can I be a Na'vi even if I was not born one..." he finally answered, as he looked into her eyes.  
An'ara stared back at him as her mind filled itself with curiosity, trying to answer her own questions.  
Jake started to talk about Eywa, how she made possible that Pandora could start growing life in it. Her will to create life and her powerful ways to connect everything in the moon to her. She would share her energy with a living thing in Pandora, but when the time came, she would claim it back, so that another living thing could be born. He told An'ara how the first Na'vi were born, how they were part of nature and they talked to the trees. How they started singing songs to tell each other stories, and to transmit what they knew to the next generations. He got to the present, and started talking about the Tawtute, the Sky People, and how they invaded Pandora, destroying trees and killing without a reason.  
"I was part of the Sky People. The Humans. They brought me here only because I could replace my twin brother in the Avatar program. This body you see... it used to be an Avatar. It was created by the Tawtute for a Human to use, to win the trust of the Omaticaya, just for them to have an easier way to destroy them..."  
"So, it was just a puppet? Just for the Na'vi to trust you?" asked An'ara.  
Jake gave a small nod. "Yes, so that they could believe me and do what I said."  
An'ara looked at him with a serious expression. There were too many feelings inside of her. She still didn't know a lot of things, but she was definetely already growing fond to her body, her species and specially to the beautiful Kelutrel.  
"Jake..."  
Jake gave a small sigh as he turned his eyes to see where they were sitting. He took a hand towards it, with which he caressed the wood.  
"I was supposed to convince them to leave Hometree. If I was one of them and they trusted me, they would leave peacefully. But that didn't happen. They hated me and started a war against the Sky People. Kelutrel used to be the tallest tree around. It was huge. It used to stand, but now, it is laying on the ground. The Tawtute attacked him violently with their technology, and Kelutrel fell. But after a year, Kelutrel is already growing new life in its roots and branches. Though it will never stand again, it will continue to be the home of thousands of Na'vi."  
An'ara formed a small smile. "It looks beautiful, I didn't even notice it was on the floor... Was the war long? What happened?"  
The war story continued, from the exile of Jake to his evolution into Toruk Makto. The clan gathering, the strategy of attack, the intervention of Eywa and the salvation in the Tree of Souls. He finally explained about how he changed bodies with Eywa's power, which made An'ara react.  
"Is that what happened to me?"  
"We don't know yet... we are still trying to figure out what happened to you exactly. We don't know everything that Eywa does."  
"So what am I? Am I a human or a Na'vi?" An'ara asked as she looked at her hands, opening them, watching her palms and her long fingers.  
Jake smiled gently and moved towards her, touching one of her shoulders. "Be a Na'vi, An'ara. Be a Na'vi."

* * *

Thanks! And sorry if it took me too long to upload. Here it is. Enjoy and remember to review!


End file.
